The objectives of this project are to obtain editing support for various records in the National Library of Medicine's Unified Medical Language System (UMLS). Within the UMLS, the target records are located, for the purposes of this project, in three (3) UMLS Knowledge Sources: the Metathesaurus, the Information Sources Map, and the SPECIALIST lexicon. Editing support includes indication of relationships between terms, especially those deriving from merged source vocabularies, establishing new content where specified, and assisting in the computerized update of the Knowledge Source files named above.